


Не убоится сердце моё

by п резидент (p_resident)



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternative Interpretation, Catholic Imagery, Character Study, Deal with a Devil, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_resident/pseuds/%D0%BF%20%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82
Summary: Хороший человек заключает плохую сделку. Или наоборот.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021





	Не убоится сердце моё

**Author's Note:**

> С любовью к Милораду Павичу и создателям игры Blasphemous.

Собираясь на войну, Фредерик получил три напутствия.

«Возвращайся с наградами, – сказала мать, почти сердито оправляя лацканы его нового мундира. – Привези домой честь и славу. Пусть в этом доме наконец появится хоть немного славы». Её первый муж пропал без вести на прошлой войне, второй жил и умер гражданским, и она много думала в сослагательном наклонении.

«Кому нужна слава в доме без очага?» – возразила бабушка, слишком хлёстко, как всегда в разговорах с вдовой своего сына. «Привези из Италии невесту, светленькую северяночку. Там женщины ещё не потеряли страх перед Богом».

«Просто возвращайся живым, Фриц», – попросила сестрёнка и спрятала лицо у него на груди, не замечая, каким тяжёлым стало молчание. Она прожила на свете слишком мало и ещё не знала, о каких страхах лучше молчать.

Он пообещал всем трём, что не разочарует, повесил военный жетон на шею вместе с крестом и засунул в вещмешок самоучитель итальянского.

Итальянский ему не пригодился: на побережье Сицилии, где расквартировалась его рота, местные неохотно говорили с немцами даже на собственном неудобоваримом диалекте. Черноокие южанки, богобоязненные и не очень, прятались от защитников по домам. В детстве Фредерик слышал, как Муссолини чистит юг страны от мафии, и теперь понимал, откуда растёт недоверие к союзникам дуче, но неблагодарность всё равно ранила. В раскалённом воздухе клубились слухи о грядущем наступлении на Италию, и жажда славы понемногу уступала место беспокойству.

Сказать по правде, в своём героическом будущем Фредерик усомнился ещё по дороге: со своим широким кругозором и хорошими манерами он чувствовал себя чужаком среди сыновей фермеров и рабочих. Привыкать к казарме после дома женщин было трудно, и это не укрылось от других новобранцев. Его не обижали в открытую – он не лез за словом в карман и к тому же стрелял лучше всех в роте – но среди братьев по оружию остался пасынком.

– Что ты как неродной, Цоллер? – так и спросил обер-лейтенант одним душным июньским утром на соборной площади в бедном городке с богатой историей. – Тебе нужно особое приглашение? Мы со дня на день ждём в гости американцев, нам приказано построить укрепления, а ты трясёшься за антикварную мебель?

– Это не просто мебель, герр обер-лейтенант, – возразил он упрямо. – Это убранство собора. Мы пришли защищать Сицилию, а не разорять храмы.

– Говори за себя, папист, – встрял кто-то из сослуживцев с обломком резного деревянного рельефа на плече.

Но обер-лейтенант не собирался ввязываться в религиозную полемику: дисциплинарные меры давались ему легче.

– Вижу, главный католик хочет пострадать за веру, – сказал он со вздохом. – Тогда бери тачку, лопату и сотвори нам пару дюжин мешков с песком.

Кажется, в офицерских справочниках это называлось умением работать с личным составом. Фредерик к тому времени давно привык к чувству юмора командира – и, может быть, даже порадовался бы такому решению, если бы солнце уже не ползло к зениту. Или если бы знал, что наступает на эти конкретные грабли в последний раз. А так – просто взял под козырёк, сложил оружие и снятый китель на землю под стеной собора, да и покатил тачку по крутому склону на песчаный берег.

Счёт едва перевалил за первую дюжину, когда жара стала нестерпимой, а спину начало ломить. Рассудив, что заслужил свою сиесту, Фредерик вернулся на площадь. Пока он корячился со своими мешками, остальные успели вынести из собора всё, что могло пригодиться в строительстве, и рассесться в скудной полуденной тени вдоль фасада. Он отстегнул от ремня пустую фляжку, до краёв наполнил из цистерны на колёсах и из того же крана с наслаждением умылся. У местной воды был странный привкус, но она, в отличие от него самого, ещё не успела вскипеть на чёртовом солнцепёке. Фредерик закрыл лицо ладонями, выгнул ноющую поясницу – и, видимо, немного забыл о времени: не услышал за спиной шагов и разве что не подскочил на месте, когда на плечо легла чья-то рука.

– Что? – рявкнул он, готовый поцапаться с шутником, и воинственно развернулся на пятках.

Перед ним стоял не кто-то из солдат, даже не обер-лейтенант с кнутом плантатора, а сгорбленная старуха в монашеском одеянии. Или нет, не в монашеском; справившись с секундным замешательством и приглядевшись получше, Фредерик опознал накидку с капюшоном как мальтийскую фальдетту. От одного взгляда на глухое чёрное платье под ней можно было схватить ещё один тепловой удар. Бедолага едва держалась на ногах, вцепившись узловатыми пальцами в клюку, но взгляд мутных от катаракты глаз казался цепким и беспардонным.

– _Scusi, signora,_ – с опозданием исправился Фредерик.

Ответом ему стала шипящая скороговорка, в которой он не понял даже местоимений. 

– _Non comprendo il Siciliano,_ – признал сокрушённо и на всякий случай протянул старухе фляжку.

Она с усилием покачала головой, но бледный рот на миг растянулся в благодарной беззубой улыбке, прежде чем сложиться в прежнюю скорбную гримаску. Потом старуха повторила то же самое – медленнее, хотя ненамного разборчивее – указывая скрюченными пальцами и острым подбородком то на разграбленный собор, то на крест у него на груди. Он уловил слово _cattolicu_ с вопросительной интонацией.

– Да, да, я католик, – подтвердил Фредерик уже по-французски, рассудив, что они в любом случае не поймут друг друга дальше знакомых латинских корней. – Мне правда очень жаль, что так вышло с собором.

Она наклонила голову, как хищная птица, и снова вперила в него изучающий взгляд. Следующая хлёсткая фраза была похожа на требование доказательств. Он пожал плечами и перекрестился слева направо, in nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. И тогда же с опозданием вспомнил, что за ним наверняка уже наблюдает вся рота. Но подумать о том, как бы поскорее распрощаться с бабулей, не успел: она вдруг шагнула навстречу, выпрямила спину и расцеловала его в обе щеки. От тяжёлой накидки и жидкой седой косы гнетуще-тяжело пахло ладаном, а губы были сухими и шершавыми. Фредерик мысленно смирился с тем, что ему уже никогда не позволят забыть об этой встрече. Благо, старуха выпустила его почти сразу, – а потом, порывшись в сумке под шалью, достала слегка помятый термос и бумажный пакет. Аромат свежей чиабатты был сильнее даже ладана и показался бы очень аппетитным, если бы они все сейчас не жарились в пекле.

– Спасибо, сеньора, но в этом нет необх… – начал Фредерик, но она не стала его слушать: сунула гостинцы в руки и, развернувшись, чинно заковыляла прочь. Вздохнув, он тоже двинулся в сторону своих вещей и сослуживцев.

– А Цоллер и впрямь нашёл невесту-итальянку, – заметил один, пихнув соседа локтем.

– То-то мамка обрадуется такой хозяюшке! – поддакнул другой. – Поздравляю, Фриц, когда свадьба?

– Завидуйте молча, придурки, – отмахнулся он. – Хотите чиабатты или… что бы это ни было?

– Я сейчас блевану от одних разговоров про еду, – ответил более разговорчивый из шутников и слегка подвинулся, освобождая Фредерику место в тени. Он благодарно кивнул, запихнул добычу на дно вещмешка и без сил разлёгся на расстеленном кителе. 

Когда вой сирены выдернул его из зыбкого полусна, солнце стояло ещё высоко над горизонтом. Фредерик оказался на ногах раньше, чем до конца проснулся, – а когда всё-таки проснулся, то заматерился с новой силой, путаясь в рукавах и ремнях. В общем хаосе было трудно разобрать отдельные голоса, но смысл был ясен и так: у американцев оказалось своё понятие о том, что значит «со дня на день».

– Шевелите жопами, чтоб вас всех! – надрывался где-то за спиной обер-лейтенант. – Всем надеть каски, взять патроны, живо на стену! Что вы там копаетесь? Хватит хернёй страдать, Цоллер! Ух, ты у меня попляшешь вечером после отбоя!

Угроза прозвучала пустовато – они оба знали, что в осаде не будет ни отбоя, ни плясок – но несправедливый упрёк задел за живое. Фредерик не чувствовал _своей_ вины в том, что всё утро ворочал мешки на грёбаном раскалённом пляже, – как и в том, что посмел задремать без мундира и каски, и в том, что разведка так чудовищно подвела их всех. Уязвлённая гордость вытеснила страх, и это было кстати, но тоже не способствовало хладнокровию. Он срезал все возможные углы – застегнул пуговицы кителя через одну, накинул портупею прямо поверх погона, вещмешок забросил за спину, а последний, некомфортно лёгкий ящик с патронами взял просто за ручку – но всё равно выбежал за ворота собора последним.

И даже не выбежал, потому что чья-то властная рука ухватила его за злосчастную портупею и утянула обратно в тень.

– Эй! – только и смог сказать Фредерик, а потом поражённо замолчал, оказавшись лицом к лицу с ещё одной женщиной в штатском.

Ей было, наверное, около пятидесяти; неприятно длинное лицо, слишком туго обтянутое смуглой кожей, было изрезано мелкими морщинами. Чёрная форменная рубаха явно с чужого плеча, заправленная в длинную юбку с пыльным подолом, казалась пародией на гарибальдийку. Из-под пёстрого платка, обмотанного вокруг головы, свисали полуседые волосы цвета соломы и такие же сухие. Взгляд блестящих чёрных глаз, непроницаемо-ищущий, прожигал насквозь. Она была ниже его на полголовы и казалась измождённой, но костлявая рука сжималась на ремне мёртвой хваткой.

– Прячьтесь, синьора, сейчас будет стрельба, – взмолился Фредерик, сначала по-немецки и тут же по-французски, уже не рискуя расчехлять свой итальянский и тщетно пытаясь отцепить от портупеи её пальцы.

Кажется, она услышала знакомые слова – но вместо того, чтобы внять предупреждению, осклабилась полным ртом гнилых зубов и рассмеялась ему в лицо, обдав сигаретной вонью.

– _Una sparatoria, un vero massacre_ , – подтвердила почти радостно, сиплым распевом, а потом вдруг выпустила его портупею, но только чтобы схватиться за расстёгнутый ворот. – _Non andarci si vuoi vivere_.

Каждое из этих слов Фредерик знал – и от него не ускользнула ирония того, что единственная местная, потрудившаяся перейти ради него на стандартный диалект, пророчит ему верную смерть. И в её устах гибель за свою страну уже не казалась доблестью. Смрадное дыхание обещало горы вздутых трупов в окопах, безымянное забвение переполненной братской могилы, а неуёмное веселье в прокуренном голосе колыхалось и дёргалось, как горсть опарышей в сквозной ране. Он упрямо сжал губы, стараясь не выдать ни отвращения, ни вернувшегося страха. Это далось непросто: мегера явно наслаждалась и тем, и другим. И всё же в ней было что-то, что приковывало внимание, не позволяло оттолкнуть и броситься наутёк. Что-то, что убеждало: она не просто городская сумасшедшая, окончательно сломленная войной или горем. Тот же внутренний огонь, который едва теплился в давешней гостеприимной старухе, в этой женщине тлел опасными всполохами, как огонёк сигареты. В их лицах даже угадывалось какое-то сходство – не то фамильное, не то просто региональное. Фредерик слышал мнение, что северянки с возрастом сохнут, а южанки – тухнут. Его темпераментная собеседница ухитрилась сделать и то, и другое. 

– Я солдат, синьора, – сказал он как можно твёрже, стараясь не встречаться с ней глазами. – Я должен идти со своим отрядом даже на смерть.

Она расхохоталась пренебрежительно и зло. И ещё раньше, чем закончила смеяться, грубо дёрнула его к себе за воротник.

– _Ci son’ tre-cen-to americani_ , – проговорила с нажимом, трижды стукнув острыми костяшками в его каску. – _Vieni. Seguimi,_ – и агрессивно мотнула головой в сторону колокольни.

Хватка у самого горла была такой же удушающей, как эта неожиданная забота; Фредерик подумал, что если продолжит упираться, то с неё станется затащить его наверх волоком. Пожалуй, сейчас он готов был признаться себе, что итальянка пугает его больше, чем обер-лейтенант, – и что оба вместе взятые пугают неизмеримо меньше, чем три сотни американских солдат по ту сторону недостроенных укреплений. И в её словах даже был резон: во всей крепости не было лучшего места для снайпера с телескопическим прицелом, чем эта колокольня. Во всяком случае, для самого снайпера; ротному командиру он пригодился бы ближе к неукреплённым воротам. Но в свете последних событий колебания Фредерика были почти позорно недолгими.

– _Bene. Grazie,_ – сдался он и побрёл, как побитый пёс, обратно к собору.

Инфернальная женщина довела его до лестницы, но сама не полезла наверх. Вместо напутствия он получил тычок между лопаток, настолько болезненный, что у него даже перестала ныть поясница.

С лучшего места во всей крепости Фредерик видел штурм ворот как из императорской ложи. Он стрелял, стреляли американцы, стреляли немцы. Дощатый пол вокруг него был усеян гильзами, а мощёная улица – трупами. В сгустившихся сумерках все мундиры казались одинаково серыми. Автоматные очереди стихли, а потом и одиночные выстрелы. Он позволил себе перевести дух и наконец пересчитать оставшиеся патроны. Взвыть от отчаяния – не позволил, но был к этому близок. Потом, немного свыкнувшись с этим фактом, вытряхнул последние коробки на пол, а гильзы с пола сгрёб обратно в ящик. Сверху, за неимением стола, выложил хлеб и поставил термос. Без аппетита поужинал в одиночестве, потом придвинул ящик к стене, уселся как на табурет. Время от времени высовывал голову – посмотреть, не ползёт ли кто под покровом ночи – но на нейтральной полосе не было никого, кроме мертвецов. Видимо, американцам тоже нужно было зализать раны. Потом ветер разогнал тучи, и на небо выкатилась луна, яркая, как прожектор. Фредерик рассудил, что при таком свете никто не пройдёт через ворота незамеченным и без стрельбы, – и наконец позволил себе снять каску, запрокинуть голову навстречу ночному небу.

Цокот каблуков заставил вздрогнуть всем телом; игривый, легкомысленный звук, абсолютно чуждый линии фронта. Фредерик распахнул глаза, подорвался на ноги, поспешно дёрнул из кобуры «Люгер» – да так и сел обратно, подавившись предупреждающим _Halt!_ В верхнем пролёте винтовой лестницы у его ног стояла девушка в длинном белом платье. Луна за спиной окутывала хрупкую фигурку призрачным светом, превращала копну светлых волос в сияющий нимб, и только ящик для амуниции в вытянутых руках не позволял принять её за фантазм с местным колоритом. Лицо скрывала тень, но ямочка на щеке выглядела дружелюбно. Фредерик шумно выдохнул, привалился спиной обратно к холодному камню и опустил пистолет.

– Не бойтесь, герр солдат, – сказала она на хорошем немецком, с улыбкой в голосе, – я принесла вам патроны, – и поставила свою ношу на пол перед ним. Глухой звук, с которым ящик опустился на скрипучие доски, не вязался с лёгкостью движений.

– Как ты здесь оказалась? – спросил Фредерик тревожным, чуть осипшим шепотом. – Здесь опасно, тебе нельзя…

– Мне можно, – перебила она, и в её тоне ему послышалось что-то неожиданно властное.

– Как скажешь, – покладисто согласился он. – Тогда присаживайся, чувствуй себя как дома. Хочешь кофе?

Она помотала головой и опустилась на пол, передом к нему и боком к луне, грациозно и одновременно как-то неловко. Фредерик жадно вгляделся в безмятежное лицо, опять точёное и вытянутое, с острыми скулами и прихотливым изломом переносицы. Если прошлые незнакомки были матерью и дочерью, то теперь перед ним была внучка, его ровесница. С опущенными ресницами и тенью улыбки на узких губах она напоминала Незнакомку из Сены. Наверное, с его стороны было эгоистично радоваться женской компании в башне, которая превратится в ловушку на рассвете или в курган – с прилётом бомбардировщика. Но Фредерик уже заметил, что _эти_ женщины следуют только собственным прихотям, – хотя не понимал, почему раз за разом оказывается в их эпицентре. И он также не мог не признать, что о прихотях _этой_ гостьи готов узнать больше. Её волосы, заплетённые в две французских косы, выбивались из причёски и торчали во все стороны (как с сеновала, напрашивалась похабная ассоциация), но в отглаженном чистом платье можно было идти хоть в церковь. Или вот на старую колокольню в осаждённой крепости, по винтовой лестнице в обнимку с боеприпасами. Фредерик скользнул взглядом по кружевной отделке ворота и манжет, задержался на ухоженных руках с короткими чистыми ногтями, перекрещенных на согнутом колене.

Из-под подола, собранного целомудренными складками, выглядывали босая ступня и раздвоенное копыто.

Он не закричал только потому, что никакие вопли не передали бы _эту_ степень шока и суеверного ужаса, – но, кажется, всё-таки издал какой-то придушенный звук, вжавшись лопатками в каменную кладку. Она взглянула на него вопросительно, и глаза были янтарно-жёлтыми, а зрачки – горизонтальными.

– Матерь Божья, – пробормотал Фредерик, и это даже не было мольбой о покровительстве. Почти два десятка лет в лоне церкви не научили его, что делать, встречаясь нос к носу с настоящими, не иносказательными чертями.

– Я же просила: не бойся, – ответила тварь с лёгким укором. – И богохульствовать тоже не надо.

Он слабо, жалко засмеялся и запрокинул голову, но не смог собраться с силами и отвести взгляд. И чем дольше смотрел, тем меньше понимал, как вообще мог принять её за сицилийку, за женщину, трёх разных женщин. За _человека_. 

– Кто ты? – спросил он в лоб, хотя понимал, что вряд ли услышит честный ответ.

Ему показалось, что взгляд существа ненадолго затуманился в раздумьях.

– В вашем языке нет этого слова. Можно сказать, что валькирия. Но на самом деле скорее ангел.

Фредерик нервно усмехнулся:

– Падший ангел?

– Почему ты так говоришь? – гостья строго сдвинула брови. – Может быть, я твой ангел-хранитель.

Он пожал плечами.

– У тебя козьи глаза, копыто и, кажется, рога тоже.

– И кто сказал тебе, что козы – слуги дьявола? – полюбопытствовала она с сухим скептицизмом.

Фредерик покопался в памяти в поисках авторитетного источника, а потом побеждённо развёл руками. На ум приходили только средневековые суеверия, но ссылаться на них было бы глупо. Хотя ненамного глупее, чем спорить с непонятной тварью о её же происхождении.

– Ну, кто же? – продолжала настаивать она. – Те же люди, которые научили тебя ненавидеть евреев? Или другие?

– Я не _ненавижу_ евреев! – торопливо возразил Фредерик, хватаясь за первую возможность перевести разговор на то, в чём хотя бы мог быть уверен.

– Просто не считаешь достойными твоей защиты, – она кивнула. – Но дело не в них и даже не в козах. Ты так охотно веришь, когда тебе говорят, кто твой враг.

Этот упрёк достиг цели. Он опустил голову и помолчал с полминуты. Луна светила так ярко, что он различал как при свете дня нашивки у себя на рукаве, маркировку на ящике и тонкое кружево на платье гостьи. В этом призрачном, потустороннем свете всё происходящее теряло сюрреализм и повиновалось логике сна – которым, конечно, и было. Фредерик хотел бы ущипнуть себя за сгиб локтя и проснуться не на полу колокольни, а где-нибудь на палубе корабля, уходящего как можно дальше от Сицилии. Но в реальности его ждала только неизбежность да россыпь последних боеприпасов по карманам, и аудиенция с голосом совести казалась даже своевременной. Он снова поднял взгляд.

– Ты не очень-то доброжелательная для ангела, – сказал примирительно.

– А ты не очень-то разбираешься в ангелах, – отмахнулась она. – Люди всегда нас боялись, сколько мы ни просили об обратном. Сейчас тебя смущают рога, но ты ведь боишься любых женщин, если они тебя не привлекают. И злишься, не зная, что с ними делать, если не вожделеть.

– Будем считать, что теперь я и боюсь, и вожделею, – Фредерик растянул губы в улыбке, стараясь не показывать, что его задело это меткое наблюдение.

– Может, хотя бы так услышишь, что тебе говорит женщина, – беспощадно приложила она. – Мужчин-то ты вообще не слушаешь.

И добавила после паузы, снова спокойно:

– Но время для того, чтобы слушать, было и ушло. Пришло твоё время убивать или быть убитым.

– Я не хочу умирать, – твёрдо ответил Фредерик.

Она кивнула:

– И не нужно. У тебя есть талант, ты хороший стрелок. Я могу сделать тебя _лучшим_ снайпером в истории Германии. Каждый твой выстрел будет точным, каждая пуля попадёт именно туда, куда ты захочешь. Ты сможешь не просто спастись из этой крепости, но и отстоять её в одиночку. О твоём подвиге узнает вся страна, и пока стоит Третий Рейх, ты будешь увенчан славой.

Он ответил не сразу – просто не смог найти нужных слов, чтобы объяснить, _насколько_ не верит. Ни в реальность гостьи, ни в правдивость её обещаний, ни даже в их выполнимость.

– Отстоять крепость в одиночку? – повторил с сомнением. – Против трёхсот солдат? Даже если я буду бить без промаха, меня достанут раньше. Не пулей, так снарядом.

– Я могу и сохранить тебя от гибели в бою, – невозмутимо отозвалась она. – Если хочешь, сделаю так, чтобы даже в тылу тебя не могло ранить никакое оружие в руках людей, когда-либо носивших военную форму. Что вражескую, что немецкую.

Фредерик округлил глаза, мысленно проговорил все условия в поисках скрытых лазеек. Предложение защитить не только от американцев под стенами крепости, но и от партизан и предателей звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Даже по меркам потусторонней юриспруденции. С другой стороны, его жизнь наверняка имела особую ценность, если зловещая незнакомка заинтересовалась им одним из всего отряда – и явилась ему аж в трёх ипостасях.

– Это похоже на бессмертие, но с подвохом, – заметил он, чтобы молчание не затягивалось.

– Бессмертие не бывает без подвоха, – кивнула она как будто с грустью.

Фредерик задумался.

– «Пока стоит Третий Рейх!» – осенило его. – Что будет после? Если?..

– Молодец, – она улыбнулась во всю ширину рта. Теперь все зубы наконец стали белыми и ровными, но слишком длинными для человеческих. – Но взгляни на это под другим углом. Если Третий Рейх падёт, то тебе не придётся жить с поражением. Не придётся ни за что отвечать здесь, на земле.

Фредерик задумался. Ещё год назад он не допустил бы ни тени сомнения в предстоящей победе – но теперь, когда американцы переплыли Атлантику, чтобы загнать его на колокольню на чёртовой Сицилии…

– Но отвечать «там» придётся, – заговорил он, всматриваясь в непроницаемое, лишь условно человеческое лицо. – Я уже проложил себе дорогу в ад, верно? Когда принял твою помощь днём?

Ответный взгляд, долгий и испытующий, пробрал до костей, хотя не был явственно враждебным.

– Это два очень разных вопроса, – наконец ответила гостья. – Я отвечу на второй. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, когда поел хлеба и выпил кофе. Италия по праву славится и тем, и другим. А когда внял предостережению и ослушался приказа командира… Небесный суд – не военный трибунал, а на земле уже некому называть тебя трусом или дезертиром. Ты последний выживший, это твоя история, и ты можешь стать в ней кем захочешь.

– Хорошо, – Фредерик кивнул. – А первое?

– А первое – только между тобой и твоим богом, – отрезала она неожиданно свирепо, заставив инстинктивно отпрянуть назад. – Не втягивай меня в ваши дела.

– Ладно, ладно, – пробормотал он, потирая ушибленный затылок и старательно игнорируя тянущее чувство тревоги где-то под диафрагмой.

Ещё этим утром у него не было вообще никаких дел с богом, то есть с католическим Богом. Только воспитание без различий между стыдом и виной, _Pater Noster_ или _Vater unser im Himmel_ одинаково заученной скороговоркой, только беззаботная дрёма и дежурное «мир вам» на праздничных мессах да привычная тяжесть креста на шее. «Знакомы, но не дружны» было бы самым честным определением их отношений. Встреча с вестницей дурных знамений и живым доказательством многих доктрин заслуживала отдельного экзистенциального кризиса, времени на который уже не оставалось. В детстве он читал об искушениях святых и не сомневался, что тоже принял бы правильное решение на их месте, – и знал так же уверенно, что случай не представится. А теперь он оказался перед выбором, умереть за свою веру или выжить для своей страны… и уже даже не был уверен, что из предложенного будет правильнее. И что – эгоистичнее. 

– И ещё один вопрос. Наверное, глупый. Я могу купить у тебя победу для Германии?

Её лицо снова смягчилось.

– Нет, не можешь. Некоторые вещи под силу только вам, людям. Но уж точно не по карману.

– Понятно, – протянул Фредерик. Он вроде бы знал ответ заранее, но всё равно ощутил укол разочарования.

– А что будет, если я откажусь?

– Я оставлю тебя в покое, – терпеливо объяснила она. – На рассвете – кстати, времени осталось немного – американцы пойдут в наступление, и твоя судьба будет только в твоих руках.

– А что с патронами?

– Считай, что они твои.

– Отдашь просто так, даром? – не поверил Фредерик.

– Уж точно не потащу обратно, – она фыркнула. И, прочитав недоверие в его глазах, всплеснула руками:

– Ты что, впечатлился «Волшебным стрелком»?

Он сконфуженно кивнул. Она оскалилась с явным раздражением.

– Это клевета сродни вашей антиеврейской пропаганде. Никто никогда не заключает таких _идиотских_ сделок.

Отчего-то мысль о том, что даже создания вроде неё страдают от плохой рекламы, показалась Фредерику уморительно смешной.

– То есть мне не грозит пустить пулю в сердце любимой?

Гостья скрипнула зубами.

– Я уже всё сказала про стрельбу. Ты попадёшь в цель, куда бы ни стрелял. В яблоко на голове матери, в глаз врагу, в сердце любимой, в висок себе – куда захочешь. Не надо пытаться поймать меня на слове. Ты услышал моё предложение, теперь решение за тобой.

– И цена вопроса – моя бессмертная душа, – кивнул он, сам не до конца веря, что действительно говорит это вслух.

– Ни больше, ни меньше, – она тоже кивнула, и сейчас её улыбку почти можно было назвать обезоруживающей.

Фредерик тихо рассмеялся крамольной догадке, что неудавшиеся святые становятся _героями_.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Я принимаю твои условия.

– Хорошо, – эхом отозвалась гостья, всё так же улыбаясь уголками рта. – Тогда заряжай своё ружьё, волшебный стрелок, и готовься к бойне.

Она свесила ноги в лестничный проём и опустила на ступеньки сперва человеческую ступню, а потом и изящное копытце. Со спины косы были неотличимы от рогов, и на лопатках не было ни следа утраченных крыльев.

– И это всё? – спросил Фредерик с долей разочарования. – Не будет благословения? Или контракта, подписанного кровью?

Кажется, этот вопрос её позабавил.

– Нет, достаточно слова чести. У тебя уже есть всё, что нужно для подвига библейских масштабов. Осталось только его совершить.

– Хоть пару слов на память! – попросил он.

Она оглянулась через плечо и проговорила после паузы:

– «Если ополчится против меня полк, не убоится сердце моё».

– «Если восстанет на меня война, и тогда буду надеяться,» – закончил Фредерик. – Я очень надеюсь на тебя, падший ангел-хранитель.

– Светает! – напомнила она и указала на восток.

Когда Фредерик повернул голову обратно, то проснулся один на колокольне – всё так же сидя, привалившись спиной к стене. Все его пожитки были на прежних местах, ящик с гильзами – под задницей, а другой, с патронами – в ногах. Он покачал головой, потом пожал плечами и вытащил из-за ремня все свои пустые магазины. Но прежде, чем заряжать, не отказал себе в удовольствии отхлебнуть из термоса ещё горячего кофе и закусить всё такой же свежей и тёплой чиабаттой. Хотелось бы притвориться, что виной всему тёплые сицилийские ночи, – но в глубине проданной души он знал, что дары ада не остыли бы даже в самую суровую зиму на Восточном фронте. И надеялся, что грядущая слава будет греть не хуже.

Небо на востоке окрасилось в тона воспалённой пастели. Фредерик взял винтовку и продолжил убивать.


End file.
